Old Christmas Lights
by IShipRaphael25
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the turtles are celebrating it with their special someones. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!


Two soulless, black eyes studied the object closely and a sigh escaped the lips below them.

"Well?"

"Give me a second!" She snapped and hummed in thought, "That one."

Michelangelo skipped over and bent down-picking up the small glass bulb between his thumb and pointer finger and smiling, "Yep-she's right."

"Raph-that was in your section!"

"I was sure that none of them were busted!" The hot head growled, "Mikey probably stepped on it."

"Did not!"

"Thanks for the help Mona,"

She smiled and blinked; re-opening her eyes to reveal her normal chocolate brown irises.

"Anytime. Y'know, if you bought some new Christmas lights, you wouldn't have to deal with this,"

"Ah, they're too expensive," Raphael waved her off and the long part of his Santa Claus hat fell onto his face, "Jesus Christ I hate this thing."

"Clear!" Donnie called from inside and the lights flickered to life.

"Well until you get new ones, if one goes out-they'll all go out," Mona rolled her eyes.

"We've set aside an hour every year to finding broken lights," Donnie shrugged, "We're all good."

"And by what happened today I understand why you need that long," Mona joked.

"Come on Mikey, we still have to string them up!" Donnie scolded his little brother-who was playing with his cat, Klunk.

"Coming!" He smiled and bounded over, jingling with each step as the bell covered wreath around his neck shook.

Donatello was sporting a reindeer antler headband and he lightly shoved his brother in good fun before lifting up the glowing bulbs. Raphael swore and Leo laughed as his older brother tried to unsuccessfully throw his section of the lights over his shoulder, but only succeeded in getting caught by the head in them. Leo ran over and helped Raphael out of them and lifted him his part. The blue-masked terrapin was wrapped in tiny battery powered lights, which he was wearing glady now, but they had originally found their way twisted around him from one of his brother's pranks. Mona Lisa watched happily and adjusted the mistletoe that was dangling from her tail, smirking to herself at the two golden bells on either side of the berries.

"Mona!" A happy voice called.

"Hey April!" Mona turned, looking down at the bags of food that the redhead brought, "I'll help you carry these."

"Thanks,"

Casey walked into the lair with his arms filled with presents, "Care to help yet April?"

"Nope," She laughed, "Put them under the tree and help with the decorations."

Mona snickered and lifted the four shopping bags into her arms with ease.

"Lifting enough weights lately?"

The green lizard mutant laughed gaily as they made their way to the kitchen. Mona set the bags down on the counter.

"Merry Christmas Eve," April smiled and started to put the milk in the fridge.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Mona chuckled.

"How have the guys been?"

"Peachy," She rolled her eyes, "All three of them teamed up to prank Leo with those christmas lights."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Same old, same old. They strung them up in his doorway and he was too tired to notice," She laughed, "It was pretty hilarious."

"The lights are up," Casey jumped in and slid over to April, taking her hands in his and kissing her on the cheek, "When are you making the food, babe?"

"Who says _I'm_ making it Jones?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Please? Just for me?"

"Tomorrow-it's not Christmas yet buddy," April giggled and winked, "but maybe you'll get an early gift if you help us put the groceries away."

He pushed past her and took one of the liters of soda, "I'ma do that."

The four brothers burst into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" They chorused-Raphael a little more sour than the rest.

" _Eve_ ," Mona corrected.

"Whatever," Mikey waved her off-much too happy to let her spoil his mood.

"When do the girls get here?" Leo asked.

"Don't know. Last time I texted Karai she said that she hadn't left to pick them up yet," April shrugged.

"I called Al a few minutes ago. They were just heading down to the sewers then-so they'll be in any time now,"

As if summoned, the group of girls entered the lair.

"I am never going places with another girl ever again," A honey sweet voice moaned and it's owner-Kala-entered.

"Sup baby-girl?" Mikey hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're just upset because we didn't let you control the limo radio," Karai rolled her eyes and entered, smiling at her blue-clad boyfriend, "Merry Christmas Leo."

" _Eve!"_ Mona shouted from the silverware drawer.

Lastly, Angel and Alopex burst in. Angel ran over to Donatello and he spun her in his arms.

"Hi," She giggled.

"Hello," He smiled back.

Alopex waved politely at everyone before walking up to Raphael and handing him a tupperware of spaghetti.

"Thanks," He smiled.

She gave him a kind hug before pushing herself up onto the table.

"Now what?" Casey asked.

"It's, like, nine," Karai shrugged, "How about a movie and popcorn?"

"Sounds good,"

…

…

…

Mona raised her head from the pillow and yawned. The clock was that it was five minutes to midnight, and the movie was playing for the third time.

"Guys," The lizard whispered, "Bed."

Nobody argued. They all stood up slowly and random bits of popcorn fell to the ground. Mikey picked up a sleeping Kala and carried her to his bedroom. Karai and Leo yawned and hobbled off to his room, and Donnie and Angel had already gone to their room to sleep earlier. Raphael stood up and headed off, with Alopex slowly following. April and Casey spread out on the couch in their newly found space, and Mona stood up last. She took her pillow and blanket and shut off the TV before walking off into the dark hallway.

Mona opened her bedroom door and threw her soft items onto the bed. She took off her clothes and put on her white nightgown before flicking on her colorful night light and setting her fan on high. She smiled at the ceiling and started to fall asleep.

Outside of her room and across the hall, Raphael leaned on his door frame.

"It's nice to see you,"

Alopex smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't like me here."

"Why wouldn't I? You and I just aren't right for each other. I'm happy you realized it before we got any more serious,"

"Really?"

"I support your decision and hope you two are happy together,"

"Thanks Raph," The arctic fox mutant smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"

The door closed and Alopex walked slowly to her significant other's room.

"Hey," She peeked in.

"Hey babe,"

"Can I come in?"

"You're sleeping in here, you dingus-get into bed,"

Alopex smirked and entered-pulling off her torn up grey hoodie and crawling into the bed. She wrapped her arms around the person beside her.

"Goodnight," She smiled.

"G'night,"

"Merry Christmas,"

"It's Christmas _Eve_ goddamit!"

"Actually, it just turned midnight,"

"Fuck you,"

Alopex chuckled, "Love you too babe."

…

…

...

 **Decided to write this as a little pre-Christmas celebration. I hope you liked it! And no matter how you spend this time of year, I hope you all have a great December!**


End file.
